The content described in this section merely provides background information regarding embodiments, and does not constitute the prior art.
An optical apparatus, such as, for example, a Head-mounted Display (HMD), is an apparatus that is devised to let a pilot know flight information including, for example, the altitude and speed of an airplane. General commercial products were invented in the 1990s, and commercialized products have received great attention since 1997.
An optical apparatus is an apparatus that is worn on the head, like a pair of glasses, so that an enlarged image is formed in front of user's eyes so as to allow the user to view the image. The display used in the optical apparatus generally has a size of 1 inch or less, but the user can view an enlarged screen approaching 100 times of the original size through the application of high-grade optical technology.
The growth of the wearable computing industry is expected due to the technical development and commercialization of peripheral appliances such as optical apparatuses. Although current optical apparatuses have mainly been developed for the enjoyment of movies or games, owing to the higher performance and smaller size of computer systems and to the rapid development of display apparatuses, which are exemplarily represented by LCDs and LEDs and of image communication technology, optical apparatuses have recently been studied and developed for use as wearable monitors, and commercialized products thereof have been launched.
Although the optical apparatus market has encountered difficulty in the past due to relatively high prices, it is expected that the market will rapidly grow along with the wearable computer industry. The application fields of optical apparatuses are expected to expand to industrial sites, sites for the maintenance of bulky products such as, for example, cars, airplanes, and ships, and warehouses, as well as to sports entertainment, such as car racing.
In particular, the development of processor and software technologies enables a reduction in the size of computing apparatuses. Optical apparatuses are expected to be developed for use in personal computing apparatuses, such as smart phones, rather than serving as a display apparatus that merely displays an image.
In the optical apparatuses, the adjustment of the optical path is very important. The adjustment of the optical path may be implemented by adjusting the position and attitude of a lens.
Meanwhile, an optical apparatus, which is configured so that adjustment of the position and attitude of a lens is impossible, has a fixed optical path, and therefore cannot remove an unintended image or an image containing noise.
Therefore, there is a demand for the development of an optical apparatus that is capable of removing an unintended image or an image containing noise by adjusting the position and attitude of a lens.
An optical apparatus, such as, for example, an HMD, requires a precise optical design in order to focus at a short distance because a display panel is located at a position close to the user's eyes. Studies aimed at meeting this requirement as well as studies aimed at reducing the fatigue of the user's eyes and wearing inconvenience have been conducted.
In addition, when attempting to increase resolution, flaring or ghosting may occur even when focusing is accurate, thus causing the formation of an undesired image or a blurry image.
Therefore, it is necessary to remove noise generated by external light, rather than light generated in a display device.